


The Anatomy of a Spider

by Pupmon1



Series: Hollow Knight [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anatomy, Character Study, Context for other fics, Gen, Kinda, i dunno...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Hornet tends to her wounds as an excuse to explain the basics of her anatomy
Series: Hollow Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Anatomy of a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> This is fueled by so many headcannons...

Hornet sat alone in one of the silk homes of the distant village. Well...not alone. Around her laid the husks of other bugs, bound in thread and long empty.

Logically she shouldn't rest here. It didn't seem safe. But she knew she was. No sane spider would harm the daughter of the beast, and those who live here still have some of their faculties.

They tend her mother's den...they would not harm her. It was safe to tend to her wounds here. Hornet carefully pulled off her cloak and set it aside. Patrolling Queen's Garden always drove her here. As deft as she was...those thorns always ended up stabbing into her carapace and snagging on her cloak.

She reached over and grabbed a lumafly lantern, dragging it close.

Her black carapace tinted brown in the dim light. She used the highlight to search her shell for cracks. Very few, none of them bleeding. They're nothing to worry about.

Hornet set the lumafly lantern to the side and set about a more physical check. She pressed against the parts of her body that ached. Her lower back, where a mantis slammed into her...there was a crack that gave under her touch.

She pulled her hand away and checked for blood. None. It would heal if she rested, but she could afford to keep moving.

For a moment her hands hovered over her torso...before she shook her slightly and pulled them up instead. She touched her shellmask, running her hands over the smooth surface. She checked every one of the sections. The sides first, she gently pressed each plate in one by one, in and back, making sure each pressed flush.

Repeating the process with the lower and upper plates, Hornet was happy to find each working. It was always annoying when her shellmask got jammed. But not this time...it was fine. Nothing in the joints, and nothing stuck in her face. That was good.

Now for the pain she had been ignoring...a sharp thorn jammed into the one soft part of her body. Feeling it tentatively with a finger she bit back a sound as pain shot through her.

That part of her was never supposed to be exposed. She focused on cursing her father. It was his blood that robbed her of her third set of arms. It was his blood that left the socket exposed. It was his blood that left the nerves exposed. It was his blood that made them sensitive to the very air!

Hornet yanked out the thorn in a jerk of frustration. She tossed it away from her body as her second arms wrapped around her torso. Her hands pressed against both sockets, trembling. The pain ached through her torso, she focused on breathing. The pain would fade. She just needed to calm.

The ache will fade.

The frustration will fade.

She just needs to rest...she's home. She's safe here.

She leaned forward and closed her eyes. Just relax. Calm. She has to let her body heal. Just for a bit.


End file.
